


Isadoom

by ShadeWriter13



Category: Doom (Video Games), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Gen, Growth, Muscles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeWriter13/pseuds/ShadeWriter13
Summary: Isabelle, eager to spend time with the new Doom game, gets a little too into it with the use of an energy drink from the collector's edition
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Isadoom

It’s here it’s finally here. 

Isabelle wagged her tail as her held up her copy of Doom Eternal. It was something she’d been looking forward too for awhile now. See, being a secretary kept her busy…, and stressed out at times. Whisky helped but every so often she needed a way to blow off steam. Something violent and cathartic was just what she needed with the Mayor going to some island alone. Oh, he’d probably call for her at some point so…, might as well get in all the fun now. 

Isabelle walked over to her PC, sat down and took the disk out it’s case. She’d splurged on the collector’s edition and the physical copy. It felt nice to have the actual game in her hands, and all the extras were a nice perk. As the game installed, she looked over her loot; collectable figure, mock up helmet, music CDs, and a collection of cans. She turned one over and saw it was some sort of energy drink.

“Oh, this look nice.” Isabelle thought as she cracked one open and took a sip. 

She felt a bit of jolt pass through her, as if she had a few cups of coffee. But the taste had a bit of a fruity flavor to it. Strawberry by the taste of it with something else, maybe lemon. It was a nice pick me up, which Isabelle sipped away at as her game installed.   
Luckily, it didn’t take terribly long for the game to finish. Isabelle gave a small yay when she got to the title screen and the familiar Doom Metal sound track started up. It was time to run and gun like no other game could do. 

Sure, it was pretty violent, and maybe a little overblown on gore but she felt better about her frustrations after putting buckshot into two Demons and punting a third into a fire pit. Happy with her performance, Isabelle rewarded herself with another sip of the energy drink. Only to find it empty. 

“Empty already? Have I been playing that long?” Isabelle muttered to herself. Though she shrugged it off and simply cracked open another on, drinking about a fourth of it in a gulp before getting back to her game. 

The game, drink and music sent her blood pumping. Isabelle’s small hands kept busy on the controller, only stopping to grab the can of drink every so often. So, focused she was, Isabelle didn’t notice that each time she picked up a can, it seemed closer and smaller each time. 

Banging away at the heavy metal and demon shrieks, the small dog didn’t notice the cracking of her bones as something within her changed. Nor did she notice the snapping of fabrics as her small clothes fought to contain a size it was never designed for.   
Isabelle hunched over, focusing on her game but also as a reflex when her back muscles widened out. Her breathing became hard and fast as she faced down a boss, ignoring her growing pecs as they pushed against her shirt, and her boobs grew. Not to a huge degree, but far more noticeable and muscled than before. 

Her chair creaked as she took another gulp from her drink, her third can now, as Isabelle’s legs stretched out. The dog’s calves growing bigger and more defined but still having a feminine curve with her quads also bulking up. These new muscles pushed against the constraining skirt, ripping it at the sides. Isabelle’s feet grew as well, going from tiny little dog paws to large crushing feet. Her hands had also changed from small, soft and adorable, to huge, strong and damaging. 

Adrenaline pumped through Isabelle as the game ramped up the difficulty, but also due to her hands not fitting on the controller as well as before. By this point her clothes were too tight on her and she slipped off her vest before going for another drink. Her under shirt started to tear like tissue paper, showing off the statuesque muscle mass under it. Muscle wasn’t the only think that changed as her bones seemed to snap in other ways. Height started to be added to her from, causing her to lose balance a bit but so into her game, she simply kicked the chair away and stood playing. The chair impacted into the wall behind her, embedding itself from the force of the kick. 

Sweating at this point, Isabelle drank more and more of the Doom ‘energy drink’. Her muscle mass toned up to another level, going from athlete to soldier, to Amazonian. The tiny dog was gone and at the computer stood a towering hulk of feminine muscle and frustration. That second part quickly faded as Isabelle found a slew of power ups. 

First up was a suit of Mega armor which Isabelle quickly moved her character to pick up. As the screen flashed when the item was activated, her own remaining clothes flashed. The glowing fabrics stretched out and covered Isabelle’s huge body, molding itself to her new figure before hardening. Her cute little business clothes were gone, replaced by a tight and heavy combat armor, decked out in green.

Next was a pick up of Quad damage. Quad damage of all things. With a flash, the chair she had kicked away warped into a more suitable form. Twisted into a smaller but longer state, the metal of its double barrels reflected the light of Isabelle’s monitor.   
After that was Berserk, which filled out her muscles more. Already statuistic, the flash did actually little to change her figure. Instead, it granted her body far more strength and stamina it should ever have. Something she would use to continue standing and plowing through the game. And her little clipboard changed into a far more dangerous, bladed tool.

The last upgrade was a simple visor upgrade which changed one last thing in her room. Her small hair band, discarded long ago in the name of comfort, was replaced with a matching helmet to go with her armor. 

Changed but uncaring, Isabelle continued to vent frustrations on the legions of the dead in her game for the next several hours. 

* * *

“And I care why?” 

Ankha walked with the person named Mayor. The snooty cat questioning why he decided to drag her along on today of all days. She had a spa day after all. 

“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun. I’d like to spend some time with friends before heading off on a new adventure.” Mayor said with a cheerful grin, “And this includes you and Isabelle.” 

“Yes, yes I suppose it’ll be nice to have one last party.” Ankha quipped. She would miss the Mayor but she was sure that someone like herself would be on the ‘returning character’ list. Or some sort of DLC, or something. Nintendo wouldn’t just cast her out in the snow like some sort of pink cat or something. 

The two approached Isabelle’s house to invite her to the party when the door flew off it’s hinges. 

Stepping out was a large, muscled, armored figure. Hefting a shotgun in one hand and a chainsaw in the other, it’s head turned from side to side looking around. Ankha stepped behind the Mayor in shock and fear of this figure. The Mayor was shocked for a moment but breathed a sigh of relief. 

“OH, Mr Doom Guy… or is it Slayer. Fancy meeting you here. Um… why are you in Isabelle’s house?” The small villager asked looking up at the figure. And just now noticing the figure had more curves than Doom guy should and the puffy yellow tail coming out the back. 

“…Doo..m guy?” the Mayor asked with a confused look on his face. 

The figure simply walked over and bent down, letting him see inside of the visor and the woman within. 

“Rip and tear till it’s done Mr Mayor.” 

With a leap, Isabelle rocketed off down the way cackling madly about guts and skulls. 

Ankha and the Mayor stood stock still for a moment, confused as to what just happened. Before a cough from behind them caught their attention. 

A small, bright green armored figure stood there. Their height and holding a extremely fake looking toy gun, it skipped over to the two of them and gave the Mayor a look. 

“How do you even more like this?” A gruff but chibized voice came out of the helmet. 

“….DOOMGUY?!?” The Mayor exclaimed, with Ankha looking very confused and by this point annoyed. The cat left to look at Isabelle’s house, wondering what had happened to her and more importantly, if she could get something out of this soon to be wasted day.

“Yeah. It’s me. Seems Isabelle got the wrong shipment on her drinks and game. That was supposed to go to me.” Doomguy mumbled as he had annoyed squiggles appear around his head.

“So you got the wrong package of New Horizons?” the Mayor asked, taking a little bit of enjoyment from seeing Doomguy his size. Made it far easier to talk to the imposing man. 

“Yeah yeah laugh it up. Look Isabelle will go back to normal in a few days. Let her burn herself out, give her a project. Like telling her all the trees are demons.” Doomguy offered as he started to walk inside Isabelle’s house, “I’m just hear to make sure there’s no more drinks. Got some power ups mixed in that only I can handle.” 

“Well I suppose we could use part of the forest removed. I can see about getting some demon drawings stabled to them.” The Mayor said as he followed the marine.

But the sight inside stopped them. It wasn’t the torn-up nature of the house. Or the several holes of buckshot in the walls. Or the pulsing glow from the computer screen, laying half destroyed on the floor. It wasn’t even the several dozen cans of energy drink on the floor which would make Isabelle’s state last far longer than Doomguy thought. 

It was Ankha, finishing off a can herself. Parched as she was, the cat thought to get a free drink out of this whole mess. But she turned and saw the two guys pointing at her drink in a mix of shock and horror. 

“What?” Ankha asked, ignoring the weird way her back felt against her tight dress. 


End file.
